


Taking a Break

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [22]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino takes a much needed break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

Dino thought when he and Terry formed their own shop that he wouldn't be going out into this field. He couldn't have been more wrong. He sat in his hotel room in Columbia and debated what to do. Did he go back to his apartment in midtown Manhatten? Or did he go to the island with a bottle of twelve year old scotch and enjoy life under a palm tree while his bruises faded and his cuts healed. He didn't need a doctor to taken out his stitches he could do that himself. 

Decision made, hew picked up the phone booked his tickets and called for a car. He had one more all to make before he left. 

"Terry, I'm going to the island. Have a Merry Christmas with your son." Dino left that message on Terry's voicemail. 

That done, Dino headed down to get the car and then the airport. 

&&&

He stood on the beach just put of reach of the waves, a glass for scotch in on hand and a Cuban cigar in the other. This was just what he needed, the warm sun on his back and the sand under his feet.

"Jesus mate, did you forget to duck?"

Turning he saw Terry walking toward him his own glass of scotch and cigar. 

"Fuck you. Just because your side of the pond is more civilized," Dino said with a laugh.

"Merry Christmas, mate," Terry said Clint king his glass with Dino's.

"Merry Christmas, Ter."


End file.
